


here comes the night

by lucigucci



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cinderella Elements, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dancing, M/M, Male Apprentice (The Arcana), Male Protagonist, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucigucci/pseuds/lucigucci
Summary: (here comes the night by kolars)“I saw you watching me,” Lucio murmurs in your ear. “Why was that?”“You know why,” you reply.The two of you step in perfect time together, gradual and smooth. “Was it because you recognized me?” he asks. “Or did you like my outfit?”“Hmm.” You slide one hand up his back to play with the tips of his hair at the nape of his neck. He purrs into your collar. “Both, I think,” you remark.“Both,” he repeats, slurring a bit. He tightens his hold on you and brings you still closer into his chest. “Want to get out of here?” he whispers. “Come up to my wing with me. I’ll show you a good time.”Your heart skips a beat. “Oh, I don’t know,” you say. “I came here with Asra and I should leave with him too. It’s only polite.”“I need you more than he does.”“We only just met. You don’t even know my name.”He chuckles. “I know I want to tie you up and fuck you until sunrise. Doesn’t that matter?”
Relationships: Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana), Lucio (The Arcana)/Reader
Kudos: 63





	here comes the night

You take a sip of champagne, locking eyes with the man across the room. It’s hard to make out his face, since the ballroom is crowded with chattering masked guests, but you know who he is from Asra’s description. A glittering red mask covers his face, complimenting his scarlet lipstick and matching suit trimmed with rubies. _Red as the plague._ You saw him eyeing you a few minutes ago and you finally deigned to give him your attention with a meaningful gaze over your champagne flute.

He looks at the floor, visibly fidgeting. You smirk. “MC?” Asra asks, putting a hand on your arm. He looks ravishing tonight but you have your sets sight on another.

“Just enjoying the party,” you reply.

But he already seems to know. He glances at the flustered Count, eyes narrowing under his handmade fox mask, then turns back to you. “You remember what I told you, don’t you?” he inquires.

“By the Gods, Asra,” you sigh with an exasperated smile, “I know who he is and what he’s done to you.” You walk your fingers up his arm and curl them around his neck so you can pull him closer. “Just because you aren’t in a position to make him pay,” you whisper, “doesn’t mean that I’m not.”

His eyes widen and he can’t hide his smile from you. “What are you going to do?” he says.

“You’ll see. The Masquerade lasts for a few more nights, yeah? Let’s drag this out.” You kiss the tip of his nose before sauntering off in the count’s general direction, weaving between the partygoers. He sees you approach and attempts to gather himself. A pointy-toothed grin stretches his angular face.

“Having fun?” he remarks.

“I might be.” You don’t try to disguise your eyes roaming around his suit, from the shining golden arm to the gold inlays on his boots to the bulge in his pants.

“Saw you talking to Asra,” he says, shifting his stance in an attempt to act natural. “He and I go way back, you know.”

“Oh?”

“So are you a magician too, or what?”

You ponder this question, wondering how much information you should give him. “Yes,” you reply at last.

When you don’t elaborate, he scratches at the back of his neck, a blush creeping from under his mask. “So are you– are you friends, or–”

You smile innocently as you can. “Something like that.” You place your champagne flute down on a nearby table so you can get down on one knee before him, taking his metallic hand in both your own. “Would you save the next song for me, sir?” you ask.

“Ah. O-of course.”

You brush your lips against the back of his hand before rising from the floor.

“I never caught your name,” he adds. His pupils have dilated to a hypnotizing size.

“I never gave it to you.”

He reaches for your arm, fingers scratching at your suit. “Well, you know who I am,” he says. “I think it’s only fair that I know who you are. I mean, you could just take off your mask.”

You ease yourself closer to his hand, which slides around your shoulder and toys with your collar. “I _could_ ,” you muse, “but that would be cheating.”

“Sweetheart, this is my game. You play by my rules.” His other hand rises to touch your mask, but you shy away before he can snatch it.

“Yeah?” you laugh.

He growls, irritated at your levity. “Yeah,” he replies.

“Do you treat all the guys you meet like this?”

“I treat anyone how I _want_ to, because _I’m_ the fucking _Count_.”

You pout with your bottom lip stuck out. “Uh oh. Bad word. Don’t let Nadi hear.”

He crosses his arms over his chest. “How would you like a spanking?” he barks.

“How would you like a punch in the nose?” you retort.

The music comes to a halt and the whole room erupts into applause, drowning out any potential insults either of you threw. You glare each other down, waiting for the other to make a move to lead the other to the dance floor, and you are the first to give, huffing and offering him your arm. He sneers and allows you to escort him. “Too scared to deny your Count?” he taunts.

“Keep telling yourself that.” You release him so you can grip his waist before he has time to take yours. He cocks an eyebrow from under his mask.

“ _And_ too scared to let me take the lead. You’re cute when you’re mad.”

You bite your lip to hold back a rebuttal. Even though you’re second-guessing your master plan to seduce him, you pull him closer as the song starts.

_Dammit, it’s a slow dance._

You were a great dancer when it came to up-tempo songs, but this tune was almost definitely designed for couples in mind. Lucio fits his head next to yours, his cheek inches from yours, his hands holding you with more grace than you thought him capable of. Out of the corner of your eye, you see Asra in the corner, watching with an indiscernible expression. “I saw you watching me,” Lucio murmurs in your ear. “Why was that?”

“You know why,” you reply.

The two of you step in perfect time together, gradual and smooth. “Was it because you recognized me?” he asks. “Or did you like my outfit?”

“Hmm.” You slide one hand up his back to play with the tips of his hair at the nape of his neck. He purrs into your collar. “Both, I think,” you remark.

“Both,” he repeats, slurring a bit. He tightens his hold on you and brings you still closer into his chest. “Want to get out of here?” he whispers. “Come up to my wing with me. I’ll show you a good time.”

Your heart skips a beat. “Oh, I don’t know,” you say. “I came here with Asra and I should leave with him too. It’s only polite.”

“I need you more than he does.”

“We only just met. You don’t even know my name.”

He chuckles. “I know I want to tie you up and fuck you until sunrise. Doesn’t that matter?”

The song comes to an end, and applause again fills your ears, but Lucio doesn’t let go, and you have to push him away with a sneer and a hand at his chest. “I’m leaving with Asra. Maybe I’ll see you tomorrow and I’ll show you what I’m made of.”

He tries to snatch at your hand, but you’re too agile, dodging him and sinking back into the ocean of partygoers, laughing as you go. You spot Asra’s fluffy hair and you make a beeline for him while Lucio does his bargain-bin best to fight through the crowd after you. “Feel like getting scarce?” you call to Asra.

Your magician turns to you, raising his eyebrows, then grinning, taking your hand and escorting you out of the room. “He was furious!” Asra laughed as you jogged down the corridor.

“Yeah, and I’m going to rile him up even more tomorrow,” you reply, panting a little from the exertion. “Let’s go home for now.”

“Gladly.” The two of you turn the corner, a safe distance from the ballroom, falling into each other in fits of muffled giggles, before strolling out of the palace.

–

The second night of the masquerade comes swiftly, since you and Asra stayed up late after you got home trying to master a paella recipe. (You didn’t.) Most of the day was spent sleeping and then you dragged yourself out of bed to get ready. You wore the same outfit and mask that you donned last night, but you unbuttoned the first few buttons at your collar to show off a bit of your collarbone. Asra even loaned you some highlighter and brushed it on your cheekbones.

“You’re so pretty,” he told you, making you smirk. “I wish I could be there to watch you sparkle.”

“Why don’t you?”

He straightened up to admire his handiwork. “Somebody’s got to hunt for that mugwort order,” he said, giving you one final brush to your nose.

So you took a carriage to the palace on your own. You were a little nervous, not having Asra around, but you were excited to see Lucio again. As much as you hate to admit it, you enjoyed the feeling of his arms around you, the way his eyes glittered like silver under his mask, his–

Oh no.

Oh no no _no_.

You snap yourself out of your daydream before your mind takes you somewhere Asra wouldn’t like. This was supposed to be an act of revenge. Your plan was to tease and insult him, and not to give in to _his_ desires.

But now…?

The carriage door opens and you step out into the cool night air. All around you, couples make their way up the steps to the palace, and you suddenly feel very out of place. You try not to draw attention to yourself as you follow the crowds.

“Where’s your magician?” a voice breathes in your ear.

You swear and jump back. “What the– could you at least announce yourself?” you demand. Lucio is wearing a dashing white suit and satin mask, grinning and licking his lips.

“But then I wouldn’t get the chance to scare you,” he answers.

You sigh, tugging your suit back into place. “What are you doing here anyway?” you ask. “Shouldn’t you be inside getting wasted?”

“Usually, yes.” He swoops in next to you and wraps an arm around your waist to escort you up the steps. A few curious eyes follow you as you walk. “But tonight, I needed to make sure I caught you before you lost yourself in the party. You said you’d be back tonight so I waited. And you didn’t answer my question, sweetheart– what happened to Asra?”

“He… stayed at home.”

“Shame. So you really are all alone here.”

You glare at him. “Yeah, so what? Can’t a guy go to a party by himself?”

Lucio smirks, teeth glinting in the moonlight. “I mean, there’s nobody here to protect you,” he purrs.

An unwitting blush paints your cheeks. You pray that your mask covers it, but judging by his pleasure, it doesn’t. “I don’t need his protection,” you mutter, avoiding his eyes. “I can take care of myself just fine.”

“Oh yeah? Then what would you do if someone tried to take advantage of you?”

Before you can comprehend what this means, his hand wanders to caress your hip. “You never told me your name,” he adds.

“Why do you want to know so badly?” you snap, trying to ignore his hand and the tingling warmth that came with it.

“I just want to know whose name I should scream when I jack off.”

“Gods, you’re an asshole. I’m not telling you jack shit until you ask me nicely.”

His fingers grip a little tighter. “Nicely?”

“Nicely.”

Now that the two of you have entered the palace, he lets you go, and you turn to face him. He’s back to fidgeting now that he has to prove himself. “Well, I feel like I have the right to know,” he says. “Since… you know my name. It should be fair.”

“Uh-huh.”

“So… please?” He appeals to you with a charming smile.

You smile right back. “No.”

“Oh, come on!” he yells.

You slip your hand into his flesh one, chuckling as he presses it fervently to his lips. “You make me so mad,” he grumbles into your skin.

“Then let me go.”

Lucio shakes his head. He uses his other hand to trace circles around your fingers and knuckles. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you,” he says, and you feel your heart race. “The way you looked at me. The way you held me. I wanted to carry you away from everything and keep you for myself.”

You lick your lips. Did he know that you felt the same way? Had your emotions betrayed you? “Keep me,” you echo softly.

He kisses your skin once again. “I could give you the finest clothes, jewelry, anything,” he continues, observing your face to gage your reaction. “And Nadi wouldn’t mind. She might even try to get a piece of you, but you’ll find I’m pretty bad at sharing.”

You can’t stop yourself from leaning forward and taking his lips in your own. He’s wearing gloss tonight, sweet and sticky, and you can taste it on your tongue mingling with his saliva. You don’t even realize you’re grabbing him and pulling him flush to your chest. When you break away to catch your breath, he whispers, “fuck, you taste good.”

“Can I call you Lucio?” you inquire.

He grins. “Yeah. Of course.”

“Thank you, Lucio.” You nuzzle your nose into his neck. He’s warm, and so, so soft.

“I want to see you, dove. Can I take your mask off?”

You close your eyes and shake your head. “Not yet. Not… allowed.”

“Huh? What’s that supposed to mean?”

But he’s so close, and so pliant, and you’re already unbuttoning his jacket before you have time to consider that you’re standing in the middle of a crowded room. You ease your hands onto his bare chest, cold hands making his nipples stiffen. “You’re beautiful,” you murmur.

“Why won’t you tell me your name? Are you a spy or something?”

“Mmmmm.” You kiss along his collarbone. He smells like roses.

“Look, I– not that I don’t want this, but–” To your dismay, he pulls you away and holds you at arms length. “I want to be able to find you again, okay? When you leave the palace, I need to know your name so I can see you again– without the mask, without–” he gestures to the crowds walking past– “so please. I’m asking nicely. Work with me here.”

It stings your heart a little to see him so desperate. And, unlike last night, there’s something more than lust in his eyes. You cup his cheek and he leans into the touch, lashes fluttering closed. “Are you saying you want to see me again after the masquerade?” you inquire.

“Yeah, yeah!” He opens his eyes eagerly to meet yours.

“That… would be nice,” you admit.

“So?”

He looks so eager, how are you supposed to deny him? You stare into his eyes, thinking, thinking…

“I can’t,” you say.

“Why?”

“Well, because–”

And you sprint away.

From behind you, you hear a roar of frustration, and you do your best to once again dodge partygoers and run like your life depends on it. You shouldn’t have spent all those nights eating junk food with Asra, because you’re way too out of shape for this. Instead of going for the exit, you make a break for the staircase, towards the party rooms, hoping to find one you could plausibly hide in. “Get back here!” the count bellowed. How far away is he? You have no idea but you know you’re running out of time.

The rooms pass by in blurs. Bubbles. Rainbow foods. An open meadow.

At last, you swerve into a dark room lit only by swirling constellations on the ceiling. Couples and pillows are sprawled out on the floor and you need to hop over them as best you can in the dark until you find the corner of the room, where you duck down and wait, clutching a stitch in your side, trying to catch your breath.

A shadow appears in the doorway, one shaped very much like the man you’re trying to avoid, and, after peering around the room, he groans and sprints past.

You let out a sigh. You’re safe, for now. Instead of leaving immediately, you take a minute to slow your hammering heart and watch the stars. Asra would love it here.

_Asra._

What would he say if he found out you were extremely attracted to the man you were trying to seduce?

And, on that same note, what was your relationship with him anyway? That look in his eyes last night was reminiscent of jealousy. You thought you had just been close friends, being roommates and all, but the way he pulled you away from Lucio’s greedy gaze, the way he clenched his fists when you ran your fingers through Lucio’s hair, was all very… intimate.

The stars ebb and flow as if on a black sea. Surely, you could stay here a little longer, before you leave for home, dreaming of roses and white satin.

–

Asra must have noticed something was wrong from the moment he came home the next afternoon because his touches and gazes lingered. At last, he inquired, about an hour before the two of you planned to close up and get ready for the masquerade, “he didn’t do anything to you, did he?”

This took you by surprise. “Who?”

“You know,” he pressed. “Lucio. I know you said you were going to do something to him. Did he get angry?”

You tried to laugh it off. “I’ve got him right where I want him, Asra. And he still doesn’t know my name, so he can’t track me down.”

Asra wasn’t convinced. He took your hand in his own, and you recalled your musings about the nature of Asra’s feelings towards you from last night. “You don’t need to do all this for me,” he told you. “I’m happy just having you by my side, MC, no matter what Lucio has done to me in the past.”

You blush and take your hand back. “Well, I just… I dunno. Don’t worry about me, I know what I’m doing.”

“If you say so. Let’s get ready.”

So you did. Tonight, you have made up your mind: you’ll forget about Lucio completely and just enjoy your night with Asra. You do up all your buttons, keep your hair in its natural state, and you’re ready to go. In the carriage, you point out some of the sights to Asra, who is transfixed by the floating lanterns that line the road to the palace. He is far more at ease than he was on the first night. When the carriage stops, you offer him your hand, which he accepts with a shy smile, and you help him out.

You realize with a start that Lucio might be waiting for you just like he did last night, and you swivel your head around to make sure he wasn’t creeping up on you. “Uh, what are you doing?” Asra remarks.

“Just… looking.” You squeeze his hand. “What do you want to do first?”

“Hmm.” He looks up at the palace, at the lighted windows and decorations, and answers, “if we want to make it to the bubble room at all tonight, we should get there before it’s too crowded.”

“You’re right. Let’s go there first.”

Someone taps Asra’s shoulder, and your first thought is that it’s Lucio, but it’s only the Countess. “Hello, Asra,” she says. Her hair is put up in an elaborate bun and her dress is made up of a multitude of shining black feathers. 

“How are you, Nadia?” he replies warmly.

“Oh, you know. It’s been difficult work organizing a three-day-long party, but I’m trying to enjoy myself tonight. Would your apprentice mind if I stole you away for a few minutes? I’d like to discuss my plans for the new judicial system.”

He turns to you. “MC?”

“Go ahead, I’ll save us a spot,” you say, releasing him and continuing up the steps on your own. Tonight seems to be the busiest night of the masquerade. You see a few people you recognize, and many more that must have traveled from other countries for the celebration. 

All of a sudden your wrists are tugged behind your back and you are being pulled into the nearest room. You yelp and struggle, trying to twist around to see your captor, to no avail. Something is wrapped around your wrists and the door slams closed in front of you. “Caught you,” someone sings in your ear.

“Let me go!” you exclaim.

“Oh, I will, when I’m done with you.” 

They release you so you can stumble forward and whip around to face them. “You!” you growl.

Lucio leers. “Me.”

“What the fuck do you want?”

Tonight he’s wearing a simple black suit, classy and elegant, and a black mask trimmed with jewels that are probably diamonds. He watches you struggle with an amused grin. “You wouldn’t tell me your name last night. I thought you might be shy, so I decided to ask you nicely.”

“So you waited until I was separated from Asra to fucking _kidnap me_. Great plan.”

“I know. I’m really good at being sneaky. Now, let’s make things even.” He takes off his mask with a dramatic flourish. Somehow, he’s even more handsome than the many portraits hanging around the palace, and you feel your heart speed up. “Like what you see, sweetheart?”

You look at the floor instead.

“It’s your turn now. There’s nobody around to judge, just me, you there’s no need to be scared.”

You close your eyes, feeling his fingers at the edges of your mask, lifting it away. A sigh tickles your skin. He tucks a gentle finger under your chin to raise your face to him. “I wish you could see your face right now,” he coos.

“Why?”

“It’s gorgeous.”

Your eyes fly open to meet him. He’s blushing all over, and judging from the warmth in your cheeks, you are too. “Lucio,” you mutter, “I’m sorry for how I treated you. I… was selfish, and you didn’t deserve it.”

“Can I kiss you?” he replies.

“I’d rather you untie me first.”

“Will you run away again if I do?”

You grin. “No, not anymore, I promise.”

He reaches around to your wrists and uses his golden fingers to pull your constraints away. “Next time I tie you up, I’ll ask first, yeah?” he chuckles.

“There’s a next time?”

“Oh, I sure hope so.” He wraps you in his arms and envelops you in a long-awaited kiss. You hold him too, clinging to him, drinking him in like expensive wine. The sounds of the party outside fade away into the distance. All you hear are his heartbeats, his heavy breaths, his little moans of happiness into your mouth.

Simultaneously, the two of you push your hips together, grinding in tandem. He wraps a leg around your thigh and you take it in your hand to pull him in. “You said,” you pant, while he licks and nips at your neck, “we could go to your wing?”

“That’ll take too long,” he growls. “I want you here and now.”

“I’m not complaining.” You push your lips to his again while you grapple with the buttons on his jacket. His cock is hard against your thigh.

But then Lucio pulls away, just a bit, looking wide-eyed over your shoulder. “Lucio,” you whine, nipping at the corner of his mouth to coax him back, but he just shakes his head. At last you have to concede and look behind you.

“A-asra,” you announce, trying to sound unconcerned. “Uh. You… uh… how’s the Countess?”

You’ve never seen him this furious. His fists are clenched, eyes narrowed, lip trembling. “Fine,” he clips.

You release Lucio’s thigh from your hand and approach him. “L-listen, we’ll still visit the bubble room, so don’t worry.”

“Right.”

“I’ll meet you there in a bit, okay?”

He switches his glare from Lucio to you, and he softens a little, wrapping an arm around your waist and pecking your cheek before replying, “okay. In a bit.”Asra casts one last haughty look at the count before sashaying off, closing the door behind him. You cross your arms over your chest, sighing. “Gods,” you grumble. “Asra and I aren’t together, Lucio, I swear, he’s just…”

“Right. Right, yeah.” He slides his hands over your chest and rests his head in the crook of your neck. “You really want to go with him?” he complains. “We could have so much fun.”

“I promised him, Lucio, I’m sorry. But…” you take one of his hands in your own and kiss it, just like you did the first night of the masquerade, “I want there to be a next time.”

“Y-you do?”

“My name is MC. I own a shop with Asra downtown. You should stop by sometime, yeah? After all this masquerade fuss.”

He kisses your cheek, the same spot Asra had kissed moments before, saying, “MC. A hot name for a hot boy. Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“I’ll tell you later.” You wiggle free of his grasp and take your mask off the floor to replace it over your face. “But wait for me, okay? I’ll come back.”

Lucio smiles. “Yeah. I know you will.”

With one last affectionate grin, you leave him to join Asra, feeling as light and bouncy as a bubble.


End file.
